yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Rotis
Rotis is a typeface developed in 1988 by Otl Aicher, a German graphic designer and typographer. In Rotis, Aicher explores an attempt at maximum legibility through a highly unified yet varied typeface family that ranges from full serif, glyphic, and sans-serif. The four basic Rotis variants are: * Rotis serif (antiqua) — with full serifs * Rotis semi-serif (semi-antiqua) — with hinted serifs * Rotis semi-sans (semi-grotesque) — without serifs but with stroke width variation * Rotis sans (lineale humanist sans-serif) — without serifs and with minimal variation on stroke width Monotype Originals Rotis versions When the Rotis fonts were reissued under the Monotype Originals label, the fonts support include support of ISO Adobe 2 character set, OpenType features. The Rotis font names are capitalized. Rotis Serif It includes 55 Roman, 56 Italic, 65 Bold fonts. Rotis Semi Sans It includes 45 Light, 46 Light Italic, 55 Roman, 56 Italic, 65 Bold, 75 Extra Bold fonts. Rotis Semi Serif It includes 55 Roman, 65 Bold fonts. Rotis Pro It includes support of ISO Adobe 2, Adobe CE, Latin Extended characters. In addition, separate fonts for Greek and Cyrillic characters were also created. Greek and Cyrillic fonts support ISO Adobe 2 and Latin Extended characters, and support super/sub-script OpenType feature. Rotis II Sans (2011) It is a version of Rotis Sans designed by Monotype Imaging senior designer Robin Nicholas, and freelance designer Alice Savoie. It expands the original with extra 3 font weights (Light, Semi Bold, and Black) and italics, along with revised letter spacing and kerning, a new set of numerals with similar height to the capitals.Font News: Rotis II Sans, expanded and improvedMonotype Imaging Announces the Rotis II Sans Typeface Family The family includes 14 fonts in 7 weights, with complimentary italics. OpenType features include access all alternates, case-sensitive forms, numerators/denominators, fractions, standard ligatures, localized forms (OpenType Pro fonts only), proportional/tabular figures, scientific inferiors, superscript/subscript, stylistic alternates, stylistic sets 1 and 2 and 3 (OpenType Std fonts only). It supports ISO Adobe 2, Adobe CE, Latin Extended characters (OpenType Pro fonts only). Naming convention The name of the typeface comes from the place-name Rotis, a quarter of the German town of Leutkirch im Allgäu, where Otl Aicher lived. Unlike the place, the font's name is written in minuscules, since Aicher thought of capital letters as a sign of hierarchy and oppression. However, since the fonts were reissued by Monotype Imaging, Rotis font names have been capitalized. This also affects fonts published by downstream foundries. Uses *Björk used this font for the artwork of her album Homogenic and all its corresponding singles. * The city of Montreal uses rotis semi-sans extra-bold 75. However, it was modified slightly to spell out the word Montréal.http://ville.montreal.qc.ca/portal/page?_dad=portal&_pageid=5977,42249638&_schema=PORTAL * University Centre at Blackburn College in Lancashire and the college campus it is affiliated with both use rotis in logos and signage. * The Vrije Universiteit Brussel uses rotis sans as its corporate typeface. * ABS-CBN used rotis semi serif as its corporate typeface and the typeface for some of its companies (until 2014). Also, ABS-CBN uses a modified version of Rotis Semi Serif (later normal Rotis font) for the text on its logo. * Accenture currently uses rotis in their wordmark and advertising. * Assessment and Qualifications Alliance (AQA) also uses rotis on their website and on their publications. * The Finland-based firm Nokia also used this font in their packaging, user manuals and advertising, although this has mostly been replaced with their own font, Nokia Sans, for their phones' user interface and promotional materials. * The Commonwealth Services Delivery Agency, Centrelink (the government provider of social security/welfare in Australia), uses this typeface in their logo. * The metro of Bilbao (Metro Bilbao) uses this typeface in its logo and signage. * Auckland City Council used rotis for traffic signage. * PNC Financial Services, the sixth-largest bank in the United States, uses Rotis Semi Serif for its corporate logo and Rotis Sans Serif for their PNC Grow Up Great initiative, complemented by FF DIN for headlines and body copy. * Singapore's highway and street signage uses the rotis typeface. It also includes several schools as well. * It is one of the primary components FRISK Software's corporate identity. * Also based in Auckland, New Zealand's largest architecture firm Jasmax uses rotis in all of its documents. * The Rotis family is also used in book publishing, one example being Naomi Klein's No Logo which uses the semi-serif face. Open Source Press uses Rotis Sans Serif for all their books' body text, and Semi Serif for the headers. * The University of California, San Diego use the semi-serif face as its primary display type. * ERCO, the German based lighting fixture manufacturer, uses semi-sans for their logo and literature. * The rotis font family is used by the kitchen company bulthaup.www.bulthaup.com * The State University of New York College of Environmental Science and Forestry uses the Rotis family of fonts as one set of their official typefaces.http://www.esf.edu/communications/logo/ESF_Visual_Identity_Standards.pdf * The inscriptions on the gravestone of Manchester impresario Anthony H. Wilson, designed by Peter Saville and Ben Kelly, are in Rotis Serif.http://creativereview.co.uk/cr-blog/2010/october/peter-saville-anthony-wilson-headstone * Scandinavian Airlines uses rotis as their logotype written in silver letters along the sides of their aircraft. *The serif face is the primary brand font for Teavana (TEA), a North American loose leave tea retailer *The rotis font was used extensively in the 1960s television series 'The Prisoner'.ITC Television *The font is also used in the game Bubble Witch Saga. References *Blackwell, Lewis. 20th Century Type. Yale University Press: 2004. ISBN 0-300-10073-6. *Fiedl, Frederich, Nicholas Ott and Bernard Stein. Typography: An Encyclopedic Survey of Type Design and Techniques Through History. Black Dog & Leventhal: 1998. ISBN 1-57912-023-7. *Macmillan, Neil. An A–Z of Type Designers. Yale University Press: 2006. ISBN 0-300-11151-7. External links *Rotis Font Family & Packages *Rotis II Sans family *Is Rotis a typeface? - Robin Kinross and Erik Spiekermann on rotis *Rotis am Ende? Category:Unified serif and sans-serif typeface families Category:1988 introductions